callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PTRS-41
The PRTS-41 is a 14.5x115mm-firing anti-tank rifle used by the Soviet Armed Forces during World War II. It appears in Call of Duty as a mounted weapon and Call of Duty: World at War as a portable weapon. History The rifle entered mass production in 1941 and was widely used on the Eastern Front in World War II. While it was heavy and had a terrible muzzle flash, it was a cheap and simple weapon, thus ensuring its place in the Soviet arsenal. It performed well against early German tanks, but was more useful in attacking supply trucks and other soft-skinned vehicles once the armour thickened on the German tanks. The 14.5 mm antitank rifles were put to a variety of other uses. Besides tanks and armoured vehicles, they were used to destroy mortars, gun, and machine gun emplacements, some ambitious gunners even shot at aircraft. During World War II, a number of these rifles were captured by the Germans and used by them. The Germans used the designation Panzerbüchse 784® or PzB 784®. The PTRS and rifles like it were given to the Chinese and North Koreans during the Korean War, where they were used against light tanks and other vehicles as well as serving as long range sniper rifles. Design In the years between the World Wars, the Soviet Union began experimenting with different types of armour-piercing anti-tank cartridges. Finding the 12.7x108mm insufficient, they began development of what would become the 14.5x114mm armor piercing round. Famous Soviet weapons designers such as Vasily Degtyaryov and Sergei Gavrilovich Simonov designed rifles to accommodate this cartridge. In 1938, Simonov designed the PTRS-41, a magazine fed, anti-tank rifle which later became the inspiration for the design of the SKS rifle. The five round magazine is loaded into the receiver and held under pressure by a swing magazine under the receiver. On firing the last round the bolt is held open, and the magazine release catch can only be operated when the bolt is locked back. The PTRS is gas operated. It has a tendency to jam when dirty, and the 14.5 mm cartridge produces significant residue, which may lead to a blockage in the gas port. The 14.5 mm armour-piercing bullet has a muzzle velocity of 1012 m/s. It could penetrate an armour plate up to 40 mm thick at a distance of 100 meters. Call of Duty The PRTS-41 appears in the level Pavlov. It has unlimited ammo, does not need to be reloaded and will fire as long as you hold down the fire key. The PRTS can destroy a Panzer with 4 or so frontal hits, which would be impossible in real life. Image:Ptrs_1.png|The PRTS-41, as seen in Call of Duty. Call of Duty: World at War The PTRS-41 is seen during the Red Army Missions of the Call of Duty: World at War Campaign. It is often likened to the Barrett .50 cal seen in Call of Duty 4. It is unlocked at level 57. True to this comparison, it has a high damage shot, but ammo is less readily available than with other scoped rifles. Note though that it can fire faster than the other bolt-action rifles and reloads quicker by placing a full clip in instead of reloading each bullet one by one. The general rule in a multiplayer game is that the PTRS-41 is a single-shot kill, anywhere, when also using the Stopping Power perk. With The stopping power perk off, however, it requires two shots to any section of the body except the head and the neck. The PTRS-41 is slightly quieter than all the other rifles, making it harder to pinpoint where shots are coming from. The rifle reloads in one clip, contrary to the standard one-bullet-at-a-time mehod of all the other bolt-actions.